1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat arrangements for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to seat arrangements suitable for one-box car or the like, which can carry passengers and luggage. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with seat arrangements of a type having a plurality of seats at least one of which is detachable and/or slidable for preparing an extra luggage space in the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various seat arrangements of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publications 58-115429 and 61-80132. The seat arrangement shown by 58-115429 publication is of the type that employs detachable seats, and the arrangement shown by 61-80132 is of a type that employs slidable seats.
However, they have failed to give users satisfaction due to the troublesome handling work required for detaching or sliding the seats and an insufficient luggage space inevitably provided by such seat detaching and/or sliding arrangement.